The Silence and the Song
by rosieflowers
Summary: Of sunflowers and cherry blossoms, she was his favourite. LeeHina. Please review, this is my second fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Rock Lee/Hinata

The last few fanfictions I've tried sucked, so I'm being very careful with this one in order to make sure each chapter is absolutely perfect and amazing. Since I asked some people at the forums the pairing has changed twice. I know the chapters are short..Please review! Sincerely, Iruka Hatake

_"Humans are separated by differences they are born with but I want to believe that people can change and wanted to express that. Hinata's theme is 'by believing in yourself, you can become a new person.'_

-Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Lee and his teammate walk slowly down a narrow, deserted street of Konoha, lined with high houses, innumerable windows with Venetian blinds. It is late afternoon, a dead, void silence echoing after a heavy rain. A dusty, old path, with grass sprouting between the stones, leads sharply up to the mansion. In the driveway, blinding, reflecting sunlight in its' chrome color, a silver Porsche has been parked. Shivering in the wind, Lee sidesteps the car and continues walking. Tenten strides along beside him, struggling to keep up. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

"Have you met Neji's younger cousin before, Lee?" Lee shakes his head, unenthusiastic, and looks up at her with curious black eyes, as if he's about to speak but doesn't. The simple glass door, framed by two windows on either side, is already standing open. In the dim light of a hallway Neji is already waiting for them, his hands stuffed in his pockets, a uniform frown planted across his lips.

"Hey, Neji." Tenten smiles at him, as if she hope to receive a greeting in return. It immediately fades to a smirk, he hears footsteps down the spiralling staircase, and turns away to see who the footsteps are and who they belong to, turning out to be his younger cousin Hinata.

Her long blue-black hair, reminiscent of a night sky speckled with cobalt, hangs loose and shining down to her mid-back. She wears only an oversized, woolen sweater, a blindingly sunny yellow that clashes innocently with her blue hair. The sleeves are pulled over her hands, and she brings her fingers up to her face.

Her body speaks for itself, but speaks quietly, as if afraid someone will pay too much attention to it; her hands fold themselves daintily in front of her, and her eyes wander, always downcast, to the hardwood floor. Out of the corner of her lavender eyes she covertly stares at Lee who is talking to Neji. He immediately catches her gaze and falls out of the rapid conversation to look back.

"Neji," Lee suddenly scolds, "where are your manners? You didn't even introduce..um..."

"H-Hinata." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Lee grins, then gives her a thumbs up.

"Beautiful name. Hinata, Hinata.." He repeats it to himself absent-mindedly, and the name continues its mantra in his mind. A sunflower, sun-golden, bright, and gleaming.

"T-thank you, L-lee-kun." Lee doesn't bother to ask how she knows his name, all he can tell is that she speaks it beautifully. Already he has made up his mind. This sunflower, not quite a cherry blossom, is going to be his best friend in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I'm in love with you;

It feels like springtime.

Emeraldine, apple seed, olive green intense.

Colors unfurl like petals in a time-lapse sequence.

- Corinne Bailey Rae, "Emeraldine"

* * *

Hinata has found a quiet place in Konoha. It was right in her backyard. She finds it strange that she had not discovered it before, in the summer this place had been too hot to visit. Cherry blossoms on the land surrounding the Hyuuga compounds are in full bloom, the clearing she is in is surrounded by apple orchards. The day is cold, crisp weather, that chills her to the bone and the Hyuuga wishes she had brought a scarf.

The pink blossoms slowly float down from the black branches so they can land in her dark hair like snowflakes. The grass is dead, and dry, and an electric fence lines the place. For a moment she wants to lean against it, if only to feel the deadly shock coursing through her body. She imagines being lifted in the air for a split second, elatingly painful, then falling to the ground as the pink clouds of snowflakes create her burial.

As she dies her last thought will be of one person. She has another idea, to climb over the fence, maybe shimmy up a tree and hop onto the land beyond there, wheat fields that are empty, just endless ridges of black dirt in the thin rain.

"Hinata, don't lean on that! It's dangerous." The first thought Hinata has is to wonder how she didn't notice him, running full-out through the golden fields in his kelly green clothing. Her second thought is that he swore to protect Sakura, not her. Not that Sakura doesn't deserve his protection. She nods diminutively in agreement with Lee.

"G-gomenasai, Lee-kun. I wasn't thinking."

He pauses for a full moment, thinking, then smiles over the fence at Hinata. His smile is unlike hers; his tanned lips spread wide to reveal shining teeth. It spreads contagiously to his eyes, which light up in joy. Hinata's eyes are blank, though, and you can't particularly tell unless she is blushing. She is blushing now, because Lee has smiled at her, and only her.

"Do you think..If I climbed up that tree.." His idea hangs heavily in the cherry-blossom-filled air.

"Y-you could..probably..m-make it over the f-fence," Hinata starts in surprise, "T-that doesn't mean i-it's a good idea, Lee-kun!"

"Yes it does." Lee waves his hand, dismissing her worry. He is strong after all. In one swinging movement he is hanging directly over the fence, his legs dangling. Hinata gasps, worried, then sighs in relief when Lee hoists himself up onto the branch, and squats there, trying to figure out a way over.

He jumps down into the cherry blossom orchard a step too close to Hinata. She stumbles back, blushing, and almost looses her footing on the cold, uneven ground. Lee smiles again and pats her shoulder.

"Let's go sit over there..under that tree.." Lee says.

"All right, it's pretty there." She comments, her voice sugary sweet as she smiles sadly and starts to follow him. They sit down together, Hinata hugging her legs to her chest and resting her head against the bark of the tree. It is only when they are sitting beside each other underneath the snowing cherry blossoms does she get the courage to ask him.

"L-lee-kun," She stammers as if she has frostbite, "I-is it true, true that, er-" Lee suddenly cuts her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hinata sighs as she feels his touch. If only he would hold her hand..

"Hinata, you sound like you are freezing to death! And your lips are all red!" He exclaims loudly. Hinata falters, then falls silent, the question is still there but she can't ask it anymore.

"Er, y-yeah, I..I forgot my scarf at home.." Lee surprises her by unwrapping his own scarf, a violent green color, from his neck and placing it around hers. He twirls the strings hanging off the end in his fingers, his arms still over her shoulders.

Lee watches her actions as Hinata blushes, then turns away in his arms.

"Cute." He tells her. Hinata smiles slightly through the blush. Almost her whole face is a deeper shade of pink now, and she stares down at her palms, willing her embarassment away. She's still embarassed, but she barely stutters around Lee anymore. Hinata decides to avoid her question entirely. Maybe, with her luck, he'll never notice what she tried to say.

"I, uh..Arigato.." She mumbles, "T-this scarf is warm."

"I know." Lee suddenly looks annoyed. Hinata frowns, trying to gauge his mood swing. "Now please, sunflower, stop being so afraid! Talk to me!" Lee demands. His voice is kind, but almost angry in his request. He takes her face in her hands and guides it so Hinata is looking straight in his eyes.

She gasps as her pale optics lock into his darker ones. Hinata feels totally lost for words, and does the only thing she is used to as her vision ripples and her mind swirls towards the oncoming darkness.

She faints in Lee's arms.

* * *

Hours later, during which time she has no idea what has happened to her, Hinata wakes up.

She glances around nervously as her nin skills kick in of their own accord. She activates her Byakugan, nervously scanning the dimly lit room she is in. Realizing she is safe for the most part, she leans back, only to sit up in shock as the nape of her neck rests against an arm. Blushing, she looks behind her. Lee's hand is balanced against the back of her head to prevent her from falling off the couch. She had been sleeping..on her best friend's lap.

"Lee!" She mouths his name. Her lavender eyes are frozen half-open, staring into his deep onyx ones.

"Hello, sunflower. Rest well?" Lee asks her. He puts his hands on Hinata's waist and shifts her back onto the couch, but her legs are still dangling over his. Hinata can not think of a coherent answer, so she simply nods.

"I-What h-happened?" Hinata murmurs, even though she alread knows the answer. Lee laughs for no reason, as if even he can see through her lies.

He smiles, embarrassed, and runs a hand through his midnight-black hair."You fainted, sunflower, like you do before Naruto-san. I took you home."

"Ano, t-thanks," Hinata smiled, "I..." She trails off lamely. She keeps looking at the ground, her eyes fixed on a patch of carpet. She realizes Lee must have carried her back across the field to his home, over the fence. Immediately she regrets having even thought about suicide. What would he do without her?

"What are you thinking about?" Lee asks curiously.

"Eh? I-Nothing, I m-mean..you-but-I-I-I" All the oxygen has dissipated from Hinata's lungs. She stammers desperately, her mind suddenly blank of language. She waits for words, but can't think of a decent response, so she simply whispers, "You."

"Me?" Lee repeats dumbly, an idiotic grin fixated on his face.

Hinata nods slightly. "H-hai..You.."

"Why were you thinking about me?" Lee asks before admitting, "I think about you often, sunflower." He smiles again.

"Really?"

"Of course! I will always think about the beauty and youth of a perfect friendship!" Lee nods fervently and slings his arm around her shoulder. Hinata gives him a weak thumbs-up and settles into his hold. She is resolved to a simple friendship, but every time her lavender eyes flutter closed, she sees his face.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

He can only hold her for so long

The lights are on but no one's home

She's so vacant, her soul is taken

He thinks "What she's running from?"

-Amy Winehouse

* * *

Hinata stands at the window of her bedroom, looking out at the surrounding grounds of the Hyuuga compounds. The sun is fleeing from her family's peaceful forest, escaping in gradients, from orange to pink and violet. The sky's garden of color brushes the clouds slightly, turning them peach-coloured, even offering a daring hint of scarlet. Her bedroom is small and neat, even and boring. A bed, a nightstand, a lamp, and a rug on the floor. On the nightstand, a picture of Team Eight. The only colours are grey and blue, her favourite shades, they look like pounding rain in early springtime. Hinata presses her nose against the glass, takes in the sunset, and sighs.

"Ka," She whispers, "Breath-taking." Lee is behind her on her bed reading a book; his chocolate brown eyes squinting in the quickly fading light. The cover of the book is torn, loved and faded, but Hinata can just make out the title. He notices the sigh from Hinata and looks at her, concern in his dark eyes. Hinata stares back unobtrusively into his eyes; they are black, but somehow sweet and light at the same time. His emotions are obvious. Concern, anger, amusement and jealousy flicker in his eyes, barely noticeable in the breathtaking twilight.

Every action of Hinata's is taken in with a hint of worry, since her depression after Naruto left her alone in the autumn. Hinata can see her best friend looking for the signs; any signs? _Lee doesn't know it's not a problem anymore_, she thinks absent-mindedly, _I lost Naruto-kun but found you. _He smiles up at her and closes the book, then pats the bed beside him for her to sit down. Hinata comes and sits beside Lee, tapping her foot impatiently, as if she is waiting for him to say something.

"It's getting late, sunflower." He reminds her absently, starting to fiddle with a stray lock of Hinata's hair. It tickles her neck slightly, and she flinches instinctively.

"Y-yeah, I know," The Hyuuga pauses for a moment to think, "Lee-kun, d-do you mind if I go take a shower?" Lee shakes his head unenthusiastically. He is reluctant to let her leave.

"I suppose that would be all right. Do you want me to set up the sleeping bag?" He asks her. Hinata is leaning against him ever-so-slightly, and he tries to stay upright and rigid against her small frame, even though he is tired.

"A-ano, I don't think so.." Hinata replies, her voice barely audible.

"Why not?" Lee says. He falls back onto the bed so he is half-lying on it, his feet still on the floor. Hinata looks down at him, her expression temporarily unreadable.

"Er, you shouldn't have to sleep on the ground, Lee-kun." She finally speaks, and her lilting voice re-captivates Lee. He gently pushes on her shoulder, and she joins him lying sideways on the mattress. Hinata turns her head to look at him, and her navy blue locks fall into her eyes, obscuring her lavender vision.

"Yes, I don't really want to either." He admits slowly, then has an idea, "And you shouldn't sleep on the floor, that would be rude of me, so there is only one option." Hinata lets out a small squeak of embarrassment. She blushes slightly, then nods, and turns her head to look at the ceiling.

She suddenly remembers something and sits up again. Lee grabs her hand roughly, willing her to stay, but Hinata shakes her head.

"I-I'm going to go take a shower, Lee-kun." She excuses herself. Lee lets her go and sighs.

* * *

After about half an hour Hinata re-appears, dressed in a thin wifebeater and lime green shorts, that probably belong to Lee. He looks up at her, having returned to his reading. In the past half hour he has changed his clothes, too, into a pair of baggy forest-green pajama pants and an orange muscle shirt. Hinata takes in his choice of clothing, wincing at the clashes.

"Hello." He whispers, his voice tinted with laughter for no reason. The book is placed back on the table, and Hinata picks it up again. She skims through the words, then, interested, lies down above the blankets, her nose buried in the book. Lee takes one look at her and laughs. Hinata giggles back, not sure why. He lies down beside her, and presses out the worn, red paperback cover so he can read over her shoulder.

It has gotten pitch-black-dark, with stars twinkling like broken glass and diamonds in the night sky. Lee reaches beside them and flicks on the nightstand lamp, giving a warm glow to the room. The light casts eerie shadows on the letters of the pages and drowns the natural moonlight in artificial glare.

"L-lee-kun.." Hinata's voice is barely a whisper. It takes Lee at least a second to realise she has spoken, not just breathed against his ear. He looks up at her, fatigue taking away from his bright smile.

"Yes?" He snaps the book shut. Hinata jumps slightly at the noise, but her eyes remain fixed on Lee's, even in the now surrounding darkness. She can't completely tell if he is looking back at her. _It's now or never_, Hinata lies to herself. She takes a deep breath.

"There's-er-s-something..I-I need to t-tell you, Lee-kun--" Her voice is almost high-pitched from fright. She lets herself calm down, her mind grinding to a halt.

"Wait, I'll say mine first." Lee interrupts her. He sits up on the bed, and stretches slightly to ease out the stiffness. Hinata sits cross-legged across from him.

"W-what is it?" Hinata's voice is calmer now, but somehow defeated. She folds her hands between her knees and looks up at him expectantly.

"Remember when I said we were beautiful friends, sunflower?" Lee reminds both of them, smiling at the memory. Hinata visibly nods.

"Yes..best friends." She murmurs. Lee smiles again and takes her hand in his.

"Well, I think that we don't need to be best friends anymore."

Hinata nearly fell off the bed in shock. "W-what?" She asked, her eyes full of pain. Lee shook his head at the misinterpretation.

"No, sunflower. What I mean is.." He pauses, thinking, then whispers to her, "we should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Hinata feels herself starting to faint, but she halts the process. Her blush is even visible in the dimly lit room, but when she speaks, her voice is clear and loud enough for Lee to hear.

"I'd like that, Lee-kun."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

If we're gonna make it

Then we're half way there  
Tell me that you know  
That I really care, I swear  
Let's melt the sugar  
Under the meteor shower  
On the hottest night, in July We'll melt the sugar

-The Summer Obsession

* * *

Summer has finally arrived in Konoha, in the middle of July, bringing with it stifling heat and humidity, the days when people curse the blinding light and stay indoors. Lee thinks this is ironic; in the dead of winter they'll all be wishing for nights just like these ones. Nights where it feels like the sun is still blazing down in the darkness, and the heat is so stifling that you can barely breathe. Hinata and Lee have escaped to the roof of his house, after making their way across the now-harvested field, and are stargazing, in a spot where the town's light won't obstruct the stars.

"Lee-kun.." Lee knows that Hinata's not whispering his name for any particular reason, but he still wants to answer her.

"Yes?" He asks, shifting his position so he is facing Hinata. She blushes, immediately realizing that she hadn't meant to say anything.

"E-er..thank y-you for being."

"Being what?" Lee says, arching his eyebrows in confusion. Hinata nods as if he understands, only adding to his frustration.

"Just..being."

"Oh," He gently strokes her hair again, "I think I understand, sunflower."

"T-that's good, Lee-k-kun." Hinata tries to count stars. After a few seconds she gives up; it's like trying to count daisies in a field. She stares at the night sky, watching clouds slide over the moon.

"Hinata?" Lee says, reverting to her name. Hinata tilts her head, confused at the new name he is calling her. Either sounds nice from his voice, she decides. Taking a chance, Lee tilts his head the other way and moves his face closer to Hinata's. Lee suddenly stands up on the roof, pulling Hinata up with him by her hand. She blushes cherry red, thankful for the obsidian night that masks her shyness.

"Hm.." Hinata murmurs. She sighs.

Lee places his hands behind her neck, and Hinata, recognizing the gesture, wraps her arms around his waist. He pauses for a minute and smiles down at her, his black eyes boring into her lilac ones.

Hinata's shyness finally overwhelms her and she buries her face in his chest. Surprised, Lee gently lifts her chin, so they are making the shy eye contact again, and, after a few seconds, rests his forehead on hers.Hinata has closed her eyes, wishing to be somewhere else where the embarassment does not flood her soul and stifle her breathing. Her lungs gasp for air, and her mind babbles incoherently, before grinding to a halt when Lee kisses her.

The kiss is a disaster, the product of too many pent-up fantasies and emotions. His nose bumps painfully against hers, and Hinata's lips feel dead against his own. Lee tries to force the kiss, bringing up his hand to brush her cheek. Hinata responds quietly, but the need in her lips is readily apparent. Hinata's lips are earnest, and surprise even Lee with her force. Her fingers tangle bravely in his choppy black hair, and her face is captured, her eyes closed, in a picture of ecstasy. Lee can see her blushing, but doesn't want to say so. He laughs gently into the kiss, but keeps his eyes open, watching her, as his grip around the sunflower's neck pulls her closer.

_Not just a best friend_, Lee decides. _I want more moments like this_. He is broken out of his train of thought when Hinata collapses against him, breathing heavily.

"Sunflower!" He exclaims, startled, "Are you all right?" Lee grabs her wrists, supporting Hinata as she finds her footing on the steep rooftop.

Hinata smiles at him, "I-I'm okay, Lee-kun, I-I think I just f-forgot to breathe.." Lee cannot help but laugh at her, gently, and Hinata smiles slightly too. Lee takes her hand, and with his other hand eases open his bedroom window.

"Let's go watch a movie." He says.


End file.
